Of the hate to the love only there is a step
by solaris3000
Summary: CHAPTER FOUR UPDATE!Kei and Tsuroko the beautiful Samurai woman have a little chat about Kei's date with Motoko.Thanks for the reviews!
1. Chapter 1

Hello everybody!

My name is Solaris3000 And this is my First fic. I love the pair Motoko-Keitaro in the universe of Love hina.

I am from LatinAmerica so please forgive me for my bad English

!I hope you enjoy it.!

Chapter one: An unexpected gift. 

17:00PM. Keitaro returned to Hinata House in a bus after a day of classes to get ready in his examens to join to Todai University. He has sat down and was seeing the countrysidy by the mirror and he thought:

_-I can´t belive it, after of three years of failures I think in this year i will be susuccessful! And everthing thanks to Naru._

-To his mind the woman's image that he one loved arrive and he thought.:

_-I do think that i shouldt give to her a gift...But what can i could give to her?_

But her thoughts disappeared when he feel a hand in one of hers shoulders. He turns to see and he met with hers friends Haitani and Shirai and he says:

-!Ah!Hello guys!...Oh I'm sorry, i don´t know that you are here.

-Don't worry Kei! We saw that you are lost in yours thoughts. Are you thinking in something? May be your friend Narusegawa?- Says Haitani with a big smile. Kei of course, he blushes to the commentary of Haitani and he says shy:

-Well Haitaini...He,he...You Know...Errrrr...Yes i was thinking about of Narusewaga, but because I want give her a gift, because her big assistance in my studies to go Todai... you know.

-Well this is fantastic Kei! Because we have a gift for you...and your girlfirend...Errrrrr! I mean you...friend.- Says Shirai and he gave to him two tickets.

-And that?-Says Kei a little surprised.

-Well Kei, first you must Know that we works in the new Disney World of Hinata.-Says Shirai very proud.

-!Of course!I forget it! The grand opening is this Saturday. ¿Right?

-Yes my friend you are right, and we are waiters in the restaurand inside the Disney world. And for this we have We have courtesy tickets.

-And we think that you may be wants to go there with your friend Narusegawa. What do you think?- Says Haitani.

-!Oh Thank you Very Much my friends!You save me! I I am in debt with you. !Thank you again!

Finally Kei comes To Hinata and he says good by to theirs friends and enter to their house very, very happy for the gift and he thought:

_- I am sure that this She will like. !I am so happy we are going in a date!...And i won´t spend a lot of money. Ja,ja, ja!_

-So, he arrives at the room of Naru and Knocks.

-Yes? Who is?-Says a voice behind of door.

-Hello Naru! It´s Me Keitaro.

-Ah Hello Kei, coming the door is open.

He enters to the room and he saw her sit down in her desk studying.

-Well, what can i do for you?- She says withouth turning to see him while she continuded writing.

-Well...Naru...You Know? This Saturday the New Disney World has a grand opening And I thought if you would like to accompany me.

-!What? With the exams very close.? No thanks Keitaro I have more importants business to attend.-She says and continuous writing.

Of course, that disapoint to Key and he to beg Naru again.

-But Naru the date for the exams are in two months and i think that a little distraction for you...

-!What? Don´t you understand what i say!NO!AND NOW GET OUT OF HERE!

And...!POWWWW! A very big "Naru-punch" send the poor Kei out of her room and to the Hinata House gardens.

Sad and with a great disillusion Keitaro began to walk to his room and he thought:

-!What a stupid i am!I should have imagined myself that this will happen! –He says very furious, but very furios with himself.

-Why Naru? Why you hate me so much?.-He says to himself as long as he caressed his cheek..

-!Well Urashima Keitaro, welcome to the real world! –He says to himself and with a big desappointment he went to his room. And then he saw the tickets with a sad glance and he tought:

_-Well...What thing worse could happen to me now?_

However when he was walking to his room, He didn't realize when he go by the room of certain student of Kendo. The door of the room was open and for the bad luck of Keitaro, Their owner was taking off their school uniform And offering to their view their beautiful semi-nude body. Kei of course, when he saw to Motoko semi-nude, He could not move their body. Their eyes could not stop to see the body of her. And their brain sends the boy to a world of sexual fantasies, of course, only God would know that type of fantasies would have the boy. Of course, When she realized who was observing her semi-nude body their fury didn't have limit.

-!URASHIMAAAA!!WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!!YOU DAMNED BASTARD!

Of course the scream made return to the reality to him and then he to understand that he had made.

-!My God!If Motoko catch me I am a Dead man, please, please my legs take out me of here!- He says to himself and he began to run with all their forces fearing for their life. And so, in his crazy run He finishes colliding with the enormous chest of Kitsune.

-!Oh My God!Kei I always knew that you wanted my body!...Well, for me no problem, But I tell you that my body cost you at least... !Six months of rent! Do you understand?-She says with her sexy-smile.

-!PLEASE PLEASE KISTSUNE HELP ME!!MOTOKO WANTS KILL ME!- Kei scream to Kitsune begging for his life.

-What? But why? Kei what happened?-She says very worried when she saw the horror in the face of Keitaro.

-!KITSUNE MOVE AWAY FROM THIS POOR EXCUSE OF MAN BECAUSE I´M GOING KILL HIM!- Says a very, very furious Motoko.

Kitsune seeing their furious friend says:

-Easy, easy Motoko, please relax...What happened? Why you want kill poor Keitaro?

! I HATE THIS BASTARD !! I WANT TO DISAPPEAR TO THIS GARBAGE OF MY LIFE!- Says Motoko

-!But...But!...What he made to you?-Says Kitsune now very worried.

-! THIS MAGGOT WAS SPYING ME WHEN I WAS UNDRESSING WHEN I ARRIVES FROM THE SCHOOL ! And for that...He must pay with...his life.- Says she with venom in her voice.

When Kitsune listens what Motoko said she says:

-!Ah For God Motoko!You Know that Keitaro has seen us several times nudes and if you realize ALL they have been for accident, he would never spy us for his own will.

-!It´s true Motoko!Please belive me! I...I...was walking for your room for accident...And then... I see you!But it was and accident!...! I... I never try to spy you!- Kei says behind of Kitsune and then he blush when he remembers the naked body of Motoko.

-! BE QUIET COCKROACH !This time you won't escape so easily from your punishment for your perverts actions! - Scream Motoko to him and pointed to their face with their katana and says:

-!Listen to me Urashima I challenge you to a duel of Kendo! ...And if i win...!You should give up like the Manager of Hinata House and leave this place!- Says Motoko very furious.

-And what if he wins?-Says a voice behind of her.

Motoko turns and saw Aunt Haruka and the others female residents of Hinata House; Shinobu, Sue and Sara and then she says:

-!Grrrrrr!Ok Maggot...Errrrr... I mean Urashima! If you can defeat me I will give you...Errr...!Oh yes!...!Three desires!... !I will make that you request me!...!Anytthing I swear you!...!Of course if you can defeat me!- Motoko says Very confident of their victory.

-!Hey Kei that´s wonderful! – Says very happy Kitsune and then She whispers to his ear:

- If you wins, think...The _Chastity_ of Motoko is will be to your disposition

Kei of course when he listens that he Blush very hard and says

-!Kitsune please!This is very serious!

-Okey for me it´s fine. Are you agree nephew?

-!But...But...Aunt!If i lost ...!-Says Kei very nervous

-!Don´t say any word Urashima!To the battle field!...And to your funeral- She says with a murder smile.

-And so, all the girls All the girls dragged the panicky boy to the place of the battle.

To be contiuned.

Hello again to all!

As you Know this events happened in the volumes 6 and 9 (of the Tokyo-pop editorial) to open the way to my history. So the history takes a different direction and Kei and Motoko both faced a very uncertain destination.

Your friend:

Solaris3000


	2. The request

The request

Hello everybody. This is the second chapter.

I hope you enjot it!

As you know Keitaro defeat to Motoko when he use the technique of the "naked-hand". (You can see it in Love Hina No.4 Edition Tokyo pop)

She of course, when saw how Kei blockade her attack, She accepts her defeat.

-!Amazing!It´s the nadek blade reception!- Scream Kitsune.

-!He saw her strike!- Says Sue.

-!Sempai you are fantastic!- Says very happy Shinobu.

-!Very Good nephew!- Says his aunt.

And then, All they congratulated to Keitaro. All, less Naru.

_- I can´t belive it Kei defeat to Motoko-_Thought Naru.

And what happened in the mind of Motoko?

-How can this be? ...HOW, How did he see through my strike? No,No,No! -She says to himself and then she fall in hers kness and very sad for her failure. And she thought:

_-!No, No, No! I lost my pride and... my honor...Oh my God...What it's the worse that can happen to me?_

And then se remembers What tolds to Keitaro and the fear come to her mind.

_-!NOOOO!... The three requets...Iswear to Urashima that i will do anything that he wish of me...What i am going to do?_- And then, she pressed with their hands their head, when a voice behind of her says:

-Mmmmm...Excuse me Motoko-chan, but we have a handsome gentleman that wants to talk with you. Says Kitsune with a big smile in her face. And then she whispers to the ear of Motoko:

-My friend ...I think that your _Chastity_ is...something of the past.

-!AARRGHH!- Screams Motoko and then...!She faints!

-!Kitsune! What did you say to Motoko? Ask a very worried Keitaro. Kitsune only give to Keitaro her sexy-smile and says:

-!Oh come on Kei!...You Know ...!Ah!...By the way I Know a cute hotel where you can go with Motoko and...

-!Kitsune please i beg you!...Please don´t say any word...Yes?- Says keitaro with a very blush in his face.

-!KEITARO!YOU DON´T DARE TO TOUCH MOTOKO BECAUSE I SWEAR THAT I AM GOING TO KILL YOU! DO YOU HEAR ME MICROBE!-Scream Naru to him And making tremble of fear to poor Keitaro.

In this moment Motoko wake up and she listens that Naru says and then she resigned walks to Keitaro and says to him:

-Urashima I lost the combat, so I am to your disposition...I will do anything that you whish of me. -And then she make a reverence to a very surprise Keitaro.

_-Now what? If i say Something that seems pervert o hentai... Aunt Haruka and Naru going to kill me!...And little Shinobu will be very disappoint of me What I am going to say her!Hey wait a minute!Of course the tickets for Never-land! And if i remember...!There is a exhibiton of swords samurais of the period of Shogunato!Exellent, this is the solution!_-Thought Keitaro very happy.

-Well Urashima? I am wainting for your First request.– Says Motoko very serious.

-Well Motoko-chan...You Know...The next Saturday is the grand opening of the a place called..."Never-land" And...!And In that place there will be an exhibition of Swords Samurais of the period of Shogunato!...Do...Do you like go with...Me?- Says Kei very,very nervous.

Motoko when she listens that keitaro told her, she only open her mouth, but she can´t answer him. Kei of course, He feared for his life and says very nervous

-Errr...Motoko-chan you are not...Angry...Do you?

-Mmmmm...Urashima...I...Well- Says Motoko very confused, in fact, she can´t belive it the request of Keitaro, because she waited for something worse.

However when Naru saw the tickets she says very furious!

-!NO!Stop it wiht that Keitaro! –And then she says to Motoko.

-!Motoko-chan you don´t need go with this guy at this palce only because you lost a stupid bet!And for you Keitaro don´t bother more to Motoko with your stupids request or else...!- And then she places her fist in front of the face of Keitaro and says with murderer tone:

-THAT, will make you understand. Okey?

Kei only saw a Naru very sad and then says to Motoko.

-Motoko-chan, I know that go with me don´t like you, but...I want that you go to this exhibition...because I know that you like the swords. Look, take the tickets and go with you wants ¿Yes?- And then, he give her the tickets.

-!Ah excellent idea Keitaro!- Says very happy Naru and then she removes the tickets of the hand of Motoko and says

-Motoko-chan I will go with you ¿Ok!Ah! And thanks for the tickets Keitaro ja, ja, ja!- She says to Kei And also making fun of him.

-!Hey!We wants go too!- Says very angry Shinobu, Sara and Kitsune and then they began to discuss with Naru about the tickets.

Kei, sad and disappointed left the place, but then Motoko says very furious to all the girls.

-!ENOUGH ALL OF YOU!Naru-sempai give me this tickets, remeber that was a GIFT for me of Urashima! Do you understand?

-Errrr...Of course Motoko-chan...Don´t be angry with me...Je,je,je...!Here, take the tickets!

-Thank you Naru sempai.- And then she walks to where Keitaro was and told her.

-Urashima I accept your invitation for this Saturday, and yes, I would like to go to that exhibition of swords... WITH YOU.

Kei of course when he listens that Motoko says he almost faints and he very happy says her:

-Really!Oh thanks Motoko chan!...! I, I,... I promise you that you don´t regret it!

-I hope Urashima...Really I hope- She says no confident of himself

-What!Motoko-chan you can´t go with this insect!-Says Naru angry

-Mmmm? And why no, Naru Sempai.- Asks Motoko to Naru

-What? Do you forget it about of Keitaro? He is a Pervert! And only God Know what he will make to you!

-Naru sempai don´t worry if Urashima make to me something pervert he know what happened to ALL THE BONES OF HIS PATETIC BODY. Right Urashima? –She says seeing to Keitaro.

-Ye...Yes...Motoko-Chan I... I promise you that I will be a gentleman.- Kei says to Motoko fear for his life.

-Thank you Urashima... I know that you will remember that...For your own security. She answer him with a murder smile and recovering her authoritarian tone in her voice.

-Mmmmm...Okey Motoko-chan, Errr...Is all right if I come for you at 2:00 PM tomorrow? –Kei asks to her.

-Ok. No problem for me. !All right Urashima Don´t say any word, Tomorrow at 2:00 PM! And now if all of you excuse me I must go to my room to rest.

And then, without saying anything she goes to her room.

-!Okey girls the show is finish it! All of you to rest ¿right?- Says aunt Haruka.

And so, all left to their respective rooms. And Naru Thought:

_- It can´t be, It can´t be I really wanted go to Never land with Keitaro...And what happend...He goes to go with Motoko!Arrrrghhh! How happend this?­_- She says to himself.

To be continued.

Thanks to Moke4ever for your comentarys and Sieg15 for your tips!

See you!

PD: Next epsode: Kei cant´t belive it! He is going on a date with Motoko! and somebody helps to Kei to win the heart of the Kendo-Girl. The only woman that Motoko fear!


	3. An unexpected visit

An unexpected visit

6:30 PM In her room Motoko thought about her date with Keitaro. !Urashima Keitaro that vil bastard! She thought again.

_-Well...He finally didn't request me something pervert.. Mmmmm..._ _However I must be very careful with him. But it´s strange I never thought that he would like to go out with me in a date A date! My God! My first date with a men. Okey, okey Urashima is only a patetic little boy Ja, ja,ja!...But ...Then wyh I am so happy...What happen with me!Ah of course! It´s for the exhibition of the samurais swords, for this I am very happy. Only for that._.- She says to himself

Meanwhile in the house of Te of Aunt Haruka She received a unexpected visit.

-Hello welcome to my store! What can I do for...!Oh!Mrs. Aoyoma! Welcome again to Hinata House- Says the aunt very happy.

-Thank you Miss Haruka- Says the beautiful woman.- I decided give to my little sister a surprise with my arrive.

-Well then sit down please we must talk about your litte sister- Says the aunt.

-Yes? What hapened? –ask the woman with great curiosity.

And so, aunt Haruka told her what happened with Kei and Motoko. When the samurai-woman listens that Aunt told her, she says very happy:

-Oh! That´s wonderful!...The first date of my little sister and is with the handsome Keitaro-kun I am so happy!

-Yes me too, but I hope that your sister don´t Kill my clumsy nephew- Says the aunt a little worried.

-What? I don't understand.

-Well you know...My nephew is very shy with the womens in special with your sister and well...She don´t like Keitaro and I fear...-Then the samurai woman interrupt to Haruka and says.

-Don´t worried I will speak with my sister And I will explain to her the lucky woman that she is for going out with somebody as Keitaro. –Says with a big smile.

-Well thank you.

-Okey I must go now.

-Are you go to Motoko´s room?

-No I want to buy something for...the date of my sister. Well Good-bye. And please don´t say any word to my sister of my arrive. I want give her a surprise. Yes?

-Ok Don´t worry.

And so the beautiful women leaves the store and then the aunt thought:

_-Buy Something for the date of Motoko...what could be? Mmmmmm..._

9:00 PM Motoko listens a knocks in the door of her room.

-Mmmm...Who could be at this hour?- She thought, and then when she opens the door her surprise was big.

-!Ahhh!Big sister! ¿what are you doing here?

-Well I think that my arrives don´t like you little sister- She says with disappointment in her voice.

-What! No, no, no! Please coming, Je, je, je, I am only surprised...Why you don´t tell me about you arrive to Hinata house?

-Well sister...Yes I am sorry but...Well I... My husbund is out in a bussines travel and I feel very alone in my house so...

-Okey sister don´t worried I understand. Well you can sleep in my other bed.

-Thanks sister, but now I would like to chat with you about tomorrow's date with... your handsome manager.-She says with a big smile.

Motoko blush very hard and says very angry:

What? A date with this...Parasite!...Errrr...And how do you know about of this sister?

-Oh! I had a little chat with Haruka-san and please don´t say those things about of your manager I think he is a good boy.

-!What? Didn't she tell you because I wants kill this bastard! He was spying me when I was undressing!

-But it was an accident! Besides why you didn't close your door?

-Errrrr...I forget it- She said embarrassed.

-Do you see? Besides Maybe you have forgotten that he help you when you fought with me and remember, he has a leg broken. He made it, because he wants be your friend. Please sister don´t be so hard with poor Keitaro. Yes?- She says with a compassionate look.

-But sister...I fact, I think that you can´t call a date because I am going to go out with...Him

-Yes sister but I think that If you give him an opportunity your date can be wondeful.

-Well...If you say this.-Motoko says no very convinced

-This is my little sister! And...I have a gift for you! Take it I hope you like it.- And she gave to Motoko a big plastic bag.

-When Motoko saw the contents of the bag !She almost faints! The bag has a Jeans, a beatiful blouse blue and a pair of women´s shoes white.

!¡ BIG SISTER WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THAT!! I DON´T WANT GIVE TO THIS IDIOT ANY STRANGE IDEA IF I USE THIS CLOTHES!- Screams Motoko very angry to her sister.

-But sister...

-!No way big sister!Don´t you know that this guy is pervert, hentai and pedophile!HE IS FOR ME A GARBAGE! –Scream again Motoko very, very furiuos

-!OKEY YOUNG LADY IT´S ENOUGH!DON´T SAY AGAIN ANY OFFENSIVE WORD FOR THIS BOY!DO YOU UNDERSTAND! –Says her sister now very angry.

Motoko of course when she saw the look of hate of her sister she fear for her life.

-Errrr...Sister I...-

-!Don´t say any word Sister!- And then she went to the door

-Errrr...sister...Where are you going- Ask Motoko a little worried.

She, without turning to see her says:

-I am going out to take fresh air and...the bathroom.

-Big sister, please don´t be angry wth me.-Says Motoko very sad and she continuous talking.

-The true is that...I am very nervous...!I, I have never gone out with a boy!

Tsuro Aoyoma saw her sister understanding to her and she told her.

-Sister please forgive me for scream you, but I don´t like that you says about this boy. He can´t be so bad how you says, I know that because his Ki express kindness and purity. You must know that the Ki of a person it doesn't lie. Please go out with him and if he make you something strange only punish him.

Motoko thought for a while and then says:

-Okey sister you win, I am going to go out with him and I will use the clothes that you bought me, but with a condition.

-Yes sister tell me.

-If the one makes an error, a single error in his behavior, I don't respond for theirs life. ¿Ok?

Tsuroko smiles and hug at her sister and she says:

-!Thanks little sister, I am sure that you don´t regret it! This helped you in your formation like woman to be the future leader of our Dojo.

-I hope that, sis, really I hope that- Motoko says no very convince with himself.

-Well now you must sleep ¿Right!Tomorrow will be a grat day for you! Says tsuroko very happy.

-Okey sister how you say...God night.-Says Motoko very unhappy.

-Both women put on their Nightdress for sleep and Motoko went to the bed and she quickly was sleeping.

So, Tsuroko left the room and go to the bathroom for...Ejem!...You Know...And then she went to the room, but the room of...Urashima Keitaro. And she thought:

_-Litte Keitaro, this will be our first talk, i hope that you can understand me._-And then the beautiful women smiles uncannily.

To be continued.

Hello everybody again!

Thanks for read my fic in your language. Yes, I know that my grammar and sentence structure is ver bad, but please give me a chance! This is my first fic in English. Thanks to all of you for your tips and comments.

Next episode: "The request of Tsuroko."

Tsuroko Aoyoma the beautiful samurai talks with Keitaro about his date with Motoko and tells him that she would like to have him how brother-in-law. Kei of course can´t belive it. Tsuroko wants that her sister fall in love with the manager of Hinata house!

See you!


	4. The request of Tsuroko

Hello everybody!

Thanks again for you comments. So, this is the four chapter.

I hope you enjoy it!

Please again forgive for my bad grammar and sentence structure.

The petition of Tsuruko 

In their room Kei could not sleep, in his mind was the events of today and of his future date to the park "Never land" with the women that hate him ...Motoko Ayoma.

-Oh Kami! I am very nervous please that I don´t make a stupid error with Motoko and that everything comes out well, I really want to give him a good impression of my and to demonstrate to her that I am not the pervert that she thinks.. please My God listens my requests.!

TOC-TOC-TOC was the noise that he listen in the door. What? Who can be at his hours?

Comment of Autor.

Please suppose that in this moment are 11:00 PM

Kei rises and when opening the door he was impacted before the show that was in front of the, and which consisted on the following thing:

1.In front of their eyes, was a beautiful but very beautiful tall woman of long hair.

2.-She used a nightwear of sleeping apparently of linen or cotton that it covered her until the knees but when it receiving the light of the moon toward it was TOTALLY TRANSPARENT and allowing Kei to contemplate such a perfect and beautiful semi-nude body that could rise until a dead.

3.Kei could observe without any problem the underwear that she used, but without place to doubt, their eyes were focused their white panty skirted with licra and the light of moon allowed him to see the hair pubic that left the beautiful woman's crotch.

All that Shut down the brain of poor Kei and almost in catatonic state.

- Oh My God! An angel of the paradise has come to visit to me! .- All that is their brain could register to be said

-MMMM ...God Night Urashima-San excuse me that I interrupts you at these hours. -Said an angelical voice, a voice so beautiful worthy of the body that Kei was observing. However that voice went to take out Kei of the world of fantasies in which was.

- What? Oh, Ahhh! It was when their brain finally reacts and immediately finally achievement to locate the person that had in front:

-Tsuruko-San…… - Was kei could says.

- May I coming please? -She told him with a beautiful smile that almost melts the poor Kei.

-Eh? ...Oh! Of course! Please Tsuroko-san Coming please! -Said very nervous and allowing to the beautiful woman to pass to their room.

However... when she was passing to the room, Kei could observe the later part of the body of Tsuruko perfectly and then light of the moon helps him to see such a beautiful show as the one that that saw at the beginning.

He could see a pair of beautiful legs so perfect that without place to doubts made forget to kei the body of Motoko or of any other woman that had seen before. But that made that finally all their defenses shut down was the beautiful buttocks that his eyes contemplated. The later part of the panties of Tsuruko was of a tanga, so, the enormous ass of her was totally discovered and offering to kei the most beautiful show that he could to remember. Without place to doubts none of the bodies of the girls of Hinata house could be compared before this beautiful woman.

Tsuruko to turn and to see Keitaro and then she takes their hand to their mouth, their makes blush completely and she said timidly:

-Oh! Tell me urashima-Kun...Do you see something that you liked? Because for what I see your " friend " is very awake. And in that moment with their other hand she point out to certain part of the Keitaro´s anatomy

Kei at the beginning didn't understand what Tsuruko had told him until that he saw where Tsuruko had pointed out him and great surprise he realized that... !HE HAD HIS PENIS VERY HARD AND TO THE VIEW OF HER!

- !No My God! He said embarrassed and quickly he kneels to try to cover their erection.

- !Oh My God What a shame! When Motoko finds out the shameful event that I made before their sister, without place to doub she goes to kill me... If Tsuruko doesn't kill me first in this instant!

Kei didn't dare to look and to face Tsuroko for the shame and partly for the fear of finding a furious woman indignated by the happened events, when suddenly he felt a gentles hands that settled in its shoulders.

Calm down please Urashima-kun you don´t have anything to be embarrassed, do you Know? Well I think that I am the one that should offer you excuse. She said with grieved voice.

- What? Says a confused Keitaro that finally dared to lift the look.

-Well...I don´t think that my nightwear of sleeping was totally transparent by the light of moon and ...How you could see my...Ass...I suppose that is was that woke up to your "friend". Am I right? .-Says Tsuroko with a coquettish smile.

The face of Kei blush completely and again he bend his head and he said:

-Forgive me Tsuruko-San it was never my intention to offend you… ...I...I could not avoid it.

-always so noble and honest Urashimakun… I have always liked of you. And then she bring down near to the face of Kei and she gave to the a kiss in their cheek.

-Kei is petrified before the beautiful woman's action, since never he hope she reacted in that way.

- Do you already see? I am not bother with you, Now...Do you think that we can chat a moment? She said with an angelical smile.

-Hummm...…I….Of course...Mmm...Tsuruko san...Errrr... When you arrived? We don't wait your arrival.- Kei already said a little calmed.

-Oh! ...Well my visit was unexpected and precipitate, and when arriving to Hinata House I could not avoid to find out the event that will happen this weekend. You Know to what I refer ? -Conclude Tsuruko with a great smile.

-Well...I Suppose that you also know already all the events that led to this...Errrr…...Date with your sister. Right? ...I don´t know what she tell you, but I swear you that my intention was never to spy her, I have always estimated a lot Motoko and would never make to she something so low . Kei said with the hope that she understood him.

-Urashima-Kun that was what I told to my sister, exactly the time that I have treated you it has convinced me that you are a very honorable person and if there is somebody to the one that would accept to be with Motoko it is you. She said with a great pride in their voice.

-Kei is amazed and pleased for the answer of Tsuruko and he only said. - "Thank you Tsuruko-san"

She respond him with a great smile and says.- So Urashima-kun tell me it would be well if I called you... keitaro?

-Of course Tsuroko san! I am so happy And it would please me that there was trust among us. Ja,ja,ja!.-Kei said laughing nervously and being scractched his nape.

-Good. Now I want to chat with you about the Date that you will have with my sister. She said a little in a tone but serious.

-I agree. he Said adopting the same attitude that her.

-Keitaro, honestly my sister is very nervous for the date, You should know that she never had gone out with a men. And is for this that I fear that she can act a little aggressive with you. She for their fear to the mens puts in defense that your you are a pervert and she thinks that you tried to surpass yourself with her. But I think that if this date is excellent for her she began to be considered a little with you. And she took off those strangers ideas that she has in your against.

-Tsuruko-san, thank you for believe me.I only want in these moments that I would like to win me their friendship and trust, she is a girl that I have always admired for their character and attitude.

Tsuroko is very happy with the Kei's answer and she asks to him.

Tell me Kei-Kun ...Do you like my sister?

keitaro is surprised by the question and he was not able to sayy a word at the beginning , until he finally speak.

-Well...The truth ...Of course I like her...But honestly I don´t believe it that I am to be person's type that she wanted to have for boyfriend,… ...Bisides there is another girl that she…..

-Narusewaga. Don´t you? She Says interrupting him.

-Oh! ...How do you know...That?-Kei says very nervous

-Keitaro, honestly I don't want to enter a little in matters personal with you, I know that you have professed your affection and love to her during much a lot of time but What have you obtained to change?

Keitaro is ver sad, to the knowledge of the answer.

-Only nsults, offenses and physical aggressions, Don´t you? Tsuruko told him putting its right hand on the Keitaro´s shoulder

Keitaro only bends over his head for the reality in the words of Tsuruko.

-Kei, honestly you don't believe that it is fair that you give yourself another opportunity to fall in love with another girl?

Keitaro is looking her very surprised and he told her: Do you mean ...That your sister could be...?

-Keitaro I know that Naresawa make you it has happened with my sister, but I am for sure if you win yourself their sympathy and you admitted her your feelings She would accept! Kei please, Do you remember all the times that you has help to my sister?. She remembers that also. And this have a great effect in her f and great feeling toward you, but for the circumstances in that you and she lived and the knowledge of your relationship with Naresewaga has made her to block them.

-Tsuruko san…I don´t know what to say…...Oh God If Motoko was my...It coul be for me...Tsuro san really...Do you Believe that she can feel something for...me? Says Kei no conviced with himself.

-I have a great Faith that is this way.-She says and continued.-And I amsure that she can have a acctitude diferent of the Narusewagas´s. Also to be frank and sincere, since I know you, it would make me but happy thatyou were my sister's couple. Only you can give her the happiness that she has refused for to focus her life to the hard training and her studies.

-Tsuruko san...I...I don´t know what to say, all that you have told me makes me see this from another point of view, but truth Naru and me….. -But again Tsuruko interrupted him saying:

Ah Narusewaga again Don´t you? Kei, I know that she is very beautiful and she have a wonderful body and this you liked of her. Right?

-Keitaro only say "yes" with his head and blush a little.

-Very good, but...Believe me what I will tell you.My sister perhaps doesn't have a body like that of her...…For the moment. But inside approximately four or five years when she has my age… She will have THIS.

And telling this Tsuruko rises and she put on in front of Keitaro and adopting one poses very sexy it SHOWED HIM all their beautiful body which was revealed by the nightwear. And she says:

-AND I assure you my dear Keitaro that the body of an athlete like Motoko will NEVER be overcome by that of Narusewaga. -Conclude Tsuruko

Keitaro was astonished before the show that had before his eyes. His body could not emit reaction some and only certain part of his body "Wake up" again. When Tsuruko saw this she smiles and sat down to a side of Keitaro and the hug with their right arm.

When Kei feel the hug of Tsuruko, he didn't know that to make and alone he react to cover with its hands the erection that he had and made him blush.

And well Keitaro. would like you to have a body like that to your disposition, I already told you that my sister will have this body in some years. Believe me, I will also help you to that win you my sister's heart.

Kei was making an enormous effort for not seeing the body that was hugging him said:

-Tsururo-san….. thank you to deposit you trust in my, I promise you that I won't disappoint you and I will make until the impossible thing to win me the sympathy of Motoko. –Says a very confident Keitaro

-Thank you Keitaro-kun. And I don't ask you that in your first date you look for to get my sister to fall in love with you, but if everything comes out perfect you will have taken a great step to win you her sympathy, I assure it to you. And that will make that that enormous emotional barrier that has imposed among you two you Fall down and then, everything will be easier. —Conclude Tsuruko with a great smile.

Kei then he calms himself (He and his "Friend" If you know I mean). So He and Tsuruko continued chatting but amanemante and trivial stuff, as their exams to enter to todai, their relationships with Hinata Housa's other girls and until how he was got the tickets for the park of "never land" until the clock of the wall mark 12:00 AM

-She looks the hour that isand says to him.-

-I believe that I should already leave Keitaro.

-I understand Tsuruko. - And both they got up.

Already in the door of their room, She again gave him a tender and loving kiss in the cheek to Kei and said:

-Good nights Keitaro and luck in tomorrow's Date with my sister, I assure you that everything will come out well.

-Thank you Tsuruko-san, I promise you that I will make my best effort !-Said him and he blush by the kiss that she gave him. And this way both they said goodbye and Kei went to fall asleep very happy for his data with the "Kendo-girl". And in his mind he saw all the night the face of Motoko.

Hello again!

Kei is very happy. He can´t belive it. There is a chance that he can win the heart of the Kendo girl!

But, how about of Motoko. What she will say?

Next episode.

"Our first date".- First part.

Your friend: Solaris 3000


End file.
